Greeza
is an alien from Ultraman X. A demonic monster that wanders the universe destroying all planets that give off biological signals, Greeza is the strongest enemy that X faces during the show's run.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%A6%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88%E3%83%A9%E3%83%9E%E3%83%B3X Greeza was a destructive being that targeted the life forms that were the most abundant in life energy from planets, and then left nothing in his wake, according to Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Subtitle: History Ultraman X Past Fifteen years ago, after he destroyed three planets filled with life, Greeza desired to destroy the solar system. As he raced into the Milky Way, he met resistance in the form of Ultraman X. Both Ultra and the figure clashed each others in their travel sphere forms until they reached the sun, where X takes this opportunity to throw the villain into it. However, this had become his greatest undoing, as the villain's demise had set forth the event of Ultra Flare, with said wave trapped X in a form of computer data and banished him to the Earth. Present Greeza had in fact survived his supposed destruction, revived from the waves of Ultra Flare and launched the Dark Thunder Energy on Earth to turn monsters berserk and has been doing it for at least 18 days, starting at around Mercury, and then moving past Venus to reach the Earth, according to the UNVER HQ at Geneva. His activities were notified by aliens hiding on the Earth, so much so that a Dada predicted that the Earth shall face extinction from the attack. To make this worse, the lightning was also being taken advantage by an evil faction during its debut, until they were defeated. Sometime after a group Bugbuzuns' intrusion to Earth, Mamoru and Wataru spotted Greeza in his first form when they were flying past the moon and it's contact made the Space Musketty lose contact with headquarters. Greeza eventually landed on Earth and completely obliterated the UNVER base in Nevada and absorbed all of the Spark Dolls there because it sensed that place as the largest source of Spark Dolls in the world and that Earth's monsters are the most abundant in life energy. Greeza then turned into his second form and flew straight to the second largest source, which just so happened to be the Xio headquarters in Japan. On his way to Japan, he is met by opposition by Xio USA in the North Pacific airspace and they launch Perseus missiles at Greeza, but he dodges them all and destroys the resistance. He then zooms in on the Xio base when Daichi turns into Ultraman X and he turns into his Exceed X form immediately to stop him. After a quick tussle, X is joined by Hayato in the Sky Musketty and Cyber Gomora to stop Greeza, but the alien gains the upper hand due to his distortion, shielding, and strong attacks. Eventually he downs the Sky Musketty with his beam, and unrealizes Cyber Gomora with his vortex, which also interfered with the electricty in the surrounding area as well. X tried to use the Exceed X-Slash on Greeza, but he absorbed him. Unfortunately for Greeza, this lead to his mistake as he was presumably killed as X blew him up from within. Soon afterwards, Greeza regenerated and re-enact his attack on the Xio base and was met with resistance by Cyber Gomora again. Greeza quickly made work of him and, at the same time, destroyed the Xio base with his energy attacks. The alien then absorbed all of the Spark Dolls at the base, even the recently revived EX Red King, Tsurugi Demaaga, and EX Gomora, until he transformed into his final form. Then, Greeza resumed his rampage on Earth despite the obstacle of Xio. Before he could finish them off, Wataru and Mamoru returned in the Space Musketty and destroyed the energy ball meant for Xio. Soon enough, Daichi and X reunited and stood in Greeza's way once more. Even in his Exceed X form, the Ultraman couldn't keep up Greeza and his new powers gained from the Spark Dolls, including Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave and EX Red King's Flame Road, but then Daichi reached out to Gomora and struck Greeza in the chest, resulting in all of the Spark Dolls he absorbed coming to X and he united with him to form the Hybrid Armor. Greeza was eventually defeated once and for all with the Ultimate Xanadium, powered by all of the Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls. Data :;Stats *Height: Unmeasurable *Weight: Unmeasurable *Origin: Space :;Powers and Weapons *Space-Time Distortion: Greeza's true nature is a sentient space anomaly which cannot be detected due to its low energy levels and presence. * : Greeza can launch a stream of dark lightning bolt which capable of weakening light beings and empowering monsters and aliens. This lightning functions to detect emitters of bio-energy in life forms, thus turning them powerful and berserk are simple side effects. Despite having a name of it's own, it was labelled as by Xio members on Earth. *Life Force Sensing: Greeza can sense the life energy of beings, even from across space, which is how he hunts. His primary targets are Kaiju, even in Spark Doll form, and then the other life forms on a planet. * : Greeza can gain power from the life forms he absorbs. This allows him to mature. **Evolution: Greeza can evolve itself to its second form. *Travel Ball: Greeza can turn itself into an energy ball for transportation. *Flight: Greeza can perform an anti-gravity flight. Space Time Distortion 1.gif|Space Time Distortion Flash Travel.gif|Travel Ball Greeza Dark Lightning.gif|Greeza Dark Lightning Greeza Absorption 1.gif|Greeza Absorption Evolution 1.gif|Evolution - Second= Second Form :;Stats *Height: Unmeasurable *Weight: Unmeasurable *Origin: UNVER Nevada Base :;Powers and Weapons *Space Time Distortion: Greeza seems to be a walking spacial anomaly, warping space around its self at all times, resulting in its erratic movements. This can result in him suddenly teleporting, hyper-speed traveling, stopping his enemy mid punch, and an energy field that deflects light bullets. This ability was forsaken thanks to the Xlugger, which manages to turn Greeza into a physical body moments before Exceed X self destructed from within. **Shielding: Greeza is capable of creating a circular energy to neutralize stronger attacks. It appears as several spears circling him that merge into a shield. * : Greeza can launch a stream of dark lightning bolt which capable of weakening light beings and empowering monsters and aliens. He appears to have a version of this that is just for attacking. Despite having a name of its own, this technique was labelled as by Xio members. * : Energy attack that is launched from his head or from his back. * : Greeza's strongest attack, launched from his chest. *Life Force Sensing: Greeza can sense the life energy of beings, even from across space, which is how he hunts. His primary targets are Kaiju, even in Spark Doll form, and then the other life forms on a planet. * : Greeza can also absorb incoming attacks, even those of sacrificial bullets by creating a black hole first. ** : Greeza can gain power from the life forms he absorbs, this allows him to mature. It appears as a portal of light from the core on his chest, from which ghostly hands stretch and pull in any life form they can capture. ***Evolution: Greeza can evolve itself to its final form once absorbing enough life forms. * : Greeza can unleash shock waves that can cause electrical devices to malfunction, it can also put strain on his enemies. It seemed to preceded his strongest beam attack. *Flight: Greeza can perform an anti-gravity flight. *Regeneration: Greeza can regenerate itself after its destruction. *Energy Whips: Greeza can summon five energy orbs which unleash energy whips to ensnare the opponent. Space Time Distortion 2.gif|Space Time Distortion Shielding.gif|Shielding Greeza Dark Lightning 2.gif|Greeza Dark Lightning Flight G.gif|Flight Greeza Beam.gif|Greeza Beam Greeza Vortex.gif|Greeza Vortex Greeza Double Helix 1.gif|Greeza Double Helix A Greeza Double Helix 2.gif|Greeza Double Helix B Greeza Double Helix 3.gif|Greeza Double Helix C Regeneration.gif|Regeneration Greeza Absorption 2.gif|Greeza Absorption Energy Whips.gif|Energy Whips Dark Thunder Absorption.gif|Dark Thunder Absorption Evolution 2.gif|Evolution - Final= Final Form :;Stats *Height: Unmeasurable *Weight: Unmeasurable *Origin: Operation Base X (Japan) :;Powers and Weapons * : Greeza can launch a stream of dark lightning bolt which capable of weakening light beings and empowering monsters and aliens. Despite having a name of its own, it was labelled as by Xio members on Earth. * : Greeza can absorb incoming attacks, first by encasing them in spherical forms before absorbing them to return fire with its own version. *Armor: Aside from the dermal armor, as a result of its evolution, Greeza is equipped with a bigger armor, ranging from its jacket, gauntlets and hip armors. It serves as a dark counterpart to X's MonsArmors, particularly for "borrowing" a Kaiju's powers as well. *Barrier: Greeza is capable of creating a circular energy to neutralize stronger attacks. it appears as several spears circling him that merge into a shield. *Energy Missiles: Greeza is capable of launching numerous Energy Homing Missles from all of his body, depending on it's power. *Spark Doll Powers: Having absorbed the Spark Dolls, Greeza can utilize their powers in his own version. Whenever he utilize their powers, the corresponding Kaiju can be heard on the background. **Electricity Whip: Eleking's power, Greeza can unleash electric whips to ensnare opponents. This tactic is an analogous to Ultraman Victory's Eleking Tail. ** : EX Red King's power, Greeza can launch a series of massive eruptions capable of dealing damage to even the strongest of opponents. **Fireball Eruption: Demaaga's power, Greeza can launch fireballs at multiple directions from its chest. ** : Gomora's power, Greeza first rushed towards the opponent and deliver a large shockwave which forcefully repels them. Its tactic is more likely based on the Zero Shoot variation, due to being made in a manner of point blank. ** : Zetton's power, Greeza can launch a single destructive fireball from its chest. :;Weakness The final form of Greeza is no longer a space anomaly, thanks to the Xlugger during the destroyer's second form, therefore allowing X Hybrid Armor to simply destroy it. Armor G.gif|Armor Greeza Absorption 3.gif|Greeza Absorption Greeza Beam 2.gif|Greeza Beam Barrier G.gif|Barrier Energy Missiles.gif|Energy Missiles Electricity Whip.gif|Electricity Whip Flame Road G.gif|Flame Road Fire Balls.gif|Fireball Eruption Oscillatory Wave.gif|Super Oscillatory Wave 1 Trillion Degree Fireball.gif|1 Trillion Degree Fireball }} - Cyber= Cyber Greeza :;Stats *Height: ?????? *Weight: ?????? *Origin: Xio Headquarters *Cyber Power: 25/25 :;Powers and Weapons TBA }} Victims of Dark Thunder Energy K31_a.png|Demaaga → Tsurugi Demaaga UltramanX.jpg|Ultraman X (Weakening) Mold_Spectre.jpg|Mold Spectre Gina_Spectre_clear.jpg|Gina Spectre Gomes_%28red_eyed%29.png|Gomess (S) GUBILA-X.jpg|Gubila GESURA_IV.jpg|King Guesra UX-EX_Red_King_Screenshot_002.jpg|Red King → EX Red King UX-EX_Gomora_Screenshot_003.jpg|Daichi's Gomora → EX Gomora Untitled20151209143036.png|Bugbuzun Brood Figure Release Information Greeza_toy.png Gallery Ultraman X image 15 years ago 13.jpg image greeza vs x ep1-01.jpg image greeza .jpg image greeza 0098.jpg Untitled20151215153247.png Untitled20151215155315.png Untitled20151215155335.png Untitled20151215155346.png Untitled20151215155408.png Untitled20151215155905.png Greeza_arrived.png Untitled20151215234244.png Untitled20151215234258.png Untitled20151215234322.png Untitled20151215234333.png Untitled20151215234745.png Untitled20151215234954.png Untitled20151216000125.png Greeza_I.png Untitled20151216000355.png image greeza0019.jpg Greeza_pic_I.png image breeze bs s.jpg|Greeza vs Exceed X Ultraman X & Cyber Gomora vs Greeza.jpg image greeza 002.jpg image green abs x .jpg|Greeza vs X another scene image greeza dl.jpg image greeza vs gomora .jpg image stronger shield.jpg imageaawdffdss.jpg|Greeza vs Exceed X Slash Untitled20151216000217.png Greeza final.png Greeza_final_I.png Greeza_final_II.png Greeza_final_form.jpg Miscellaneous Greeza_pic.png Greeza_final_v_X_pic.png Greeza forms.png|Greeza's forms 10393744 1633259516955796 2245551846562605443 n.jpg|Magazine scan of Greeza's multiple forms tumblr_nz0j5lRLmc1v0n84do2_1280.jpg Greeza first form.jpg Greeza_Greeza_Greeza!.png greeza_render_I.png greeza_render II.png 201604201739025fa.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-12-31-740.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-12-46-758.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-12-51-465.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-12-55-285.jpg Trivia *The prop of Greeza's first form was recycled from the Purana in Neo Ultra Q.http://seesaawiki.jp/w/ebatan/d/%A5%B0%A5%EA%A1%BC%A5%B6 *Greeza's second form's unstable movement was due to its nature being "nonexistent" and a walking space anomaly, therefore its existance is an instability to itself and its surroundings. Said movement was inspired from butoh, a form of Japanese dance theatre that encompasses a diverse range of activities, techniques and motivations for dance, performance, or movement.http://seesaawiki.jp/w/ebatan/d/%A5%B0%A5%EA%A1%BC%A5%B6 *Kiyotaka Taguchi, revealed that before Ultraman Exceed X sacrificed himself to blow up Greeza from within, his Xlugger provided Greeza a physical body. Once Greeza reconstituted from its apparent destruction, it was no longer a space anomaly and therefore he physically existed. However, this was also a primary factor to his fall, as Greeza's current state allowed the Xlugger to finish him.http://seesaawiki.jp/w/ebatan/d/%A5%B0%A5%EA%A1%BC%A5%B6 *Greeza's name comes from words Greed and Glee.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%A6%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88%E3%83%A9%E3%83%9E%E3%83%B3X *Greeza's name is similar to Frieza, one of the main antagonists in the Dragonball franchise ( is simply one kana away from ). **Similarly, the color for Frieza's Ki (Energy) is purple, and Greeza's travel ball emits the same color. **While his nature of targeting other life forms to feed and grow is similar to Cell, another Dragonball villain. *One of the series' writers, Hirotoshi Kobayashi, said that a motif in Greeza's design was his own traumatic image of Zetton when he was a child.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%A6%E3%83%AB%E3%83%88%E3%83%A9%E3%83%9E%E3%83%B3X *Another writer, Takano Nakano, has stated that Greeza's final form with its spike armor was inspired from the Sagrada Família church. **The final form's suit was simply the second form equipped with a jacket-like prop and a pair of gauntlets to make up his talons. Said prop however was too bulky and heavy for the suit actor to handle, thus not much physical movements were made by Greeza during the recording. *Out of all Cyber Cards, Greeza is the first to have its Cyber Power rated full. *In Xio's database display, his categorization was defined as "TYPE UNKNOWN". Despite his given subtitle "Void Monster", his Cyber Card set is categorized as "Type A (Alien)". *The way how Greeza in his Final Form, roars in different voice when he is utilizing the Spark Doll powers is similar to Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ginga Victory, where they emit different grunt sounds of Ultras when using the Ultra powers. *The power of his Dark Thunder Energy is similar to that of the Chaos Organism, as both are able to mutate monsters, and cause even peaceful monsters to go on a rampage. The differences are; **Chaos Organisms turns monsters into "Chaos" versions of themselves. **Greeza evolves its victims into their strongest forms. Should said victims didn't have one, it simply gives them new powers instead. Sources Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Final Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultraman F Kaiju